Kirei Nagare
Kirei Nagare is a young free lance female Mage who makes use of Water type magic. Like her friends she was born in the same small unknown town by one of the mountain ranges of Fiore and is in an unrelatively known group with them. At one point she had lived here with her parents for some time before their untimely death at the hands of some road bandits. SInce the age of fifteen Kirei has had to mostly fend for herself since then but has had a lot of support from her friends and has so far began carving out a life for herself alongside them. Appearance Kirei is a woman just below the average height with only being 5 feet even and has a rather curvaceous figure. She has a dark skin complexion and sometimes looks darker if she is out in the sun, causing her to tan quite easily. She has a kind looking face with slightly wide dark green eyes and pouty looking lips. Though the most distinguishing thing about her is her long crimson red hair, usually kept down and goes well down towards her butt while some of it can be seen in a braid across the front of her head. Also in the middle of her face is an X shaped scar she got during the attack on her parents. For her main attire Kirei wears a somewhat form fitting silk shirt that is loose around the sleeves and leaving her shoulders exposed which is closed by a gold button. She matches this with a skirt that goes to her knees in the front and tapers down to being long enough to her ankles along with a dull silver belt. The rest of her wardrobe is usually long sleeve shirts and tank tops along with knee-length skirts or sometimes longer or slightly shorter. She also tends to wear sandals and with her main attire wears sandals that extend up to her knees. Personality Of all five of her friends Kirei has proven herself to certainly be the most energetic of the bunch. She almost seems like the kind of woman who's on the go and never lacks any bit of energy which can to a point end up annoying from time to time. Some could say she is quite hyperactive at times but usually she never seems to care what other people think. Next to this she is certainly the type you could label as always looking on the bright side of things and always is a cheerful, joyous person who could hardly seem someone who'd get angry. In a way she could be a little childish. Despite this however, Kirei can surprise people with showing she is rather serious when the time calls for it and is not afraid to tell someone off if they get on her nerves. In a sense she fits being a red head quite well as she can become quite easily annoyed and quick to anger. This in turn causes others to be weary of her in such a rage as she will immediately turn it upon the person who is the source of it all and if they aren't around someone else is likely to feel that wrath instead. So as cheerful as she is Kirei does have a side of her that can be quite nightmarish, which lack for a better word can best describe this side. Though still even so, that doesn't change the fact that she does get worried for others and cares deeply for those she hold close. One could say she is actually afraid to lose any more of those she considers family when she has already lost her parents. And usually when friends are in danger she can step up to the plate and become quite the fierce woman. History Kirei's life started out rather normal, being part of the middle class in her hometown where she has grown up alongside her current life long friends. She was an only child to a merchant family, much like her friend Sakura, that did well enough they could live comfortably and not really have to worry about much. With her loving family Kirei grew up happy and healthy and always had that energetic, joyful attitude and was always doing what she could to help her parents at their shop they once had. Unfortunately, Kirei could never really learn anything of combat like most of her friends, in fact she only began learning defensive combat from their many times of spending time together and training. Though her family felt bad that they were slightly poorer than most families they knew they could only do some much and that they never could let their daughter know. But Kirei was no fool. She knew her parents were struggling and even after discovering she was a mage Kirei could take only a few jobs in the area along side her friends who were also mages by the time they were hitting their teens. This proved to weigh somewhat on Kirei but she did what she could to scrape by and give her parents aid. Though this all changed by the time she was fifteen and after the group was made. With their house on the outskirts and not many neighbors the family ended up being an unfortunate target of a random robbery. However, the bandits were caught off guard when the family surprised them and a skirmish ensued with her parents ending up brutally murdered while she managed to fend off one of the men. Angered this was the first time Kirei used her magic to truly and nearly kill others, using her Water Shuriken spell to force the robbers to leave but not without them being injured. This loss struck hard for the young girl at the time as she lost her home along side her family and their business, being deemed too young to truly be responsible for such concerns. Luckily, her friends were there to help her out and Kirei ended up learning some things from Kurai and the two wound up having to live at their new meeting place since they had no where else to go. At this current time the two still live in their small building that resembles a two story cottage of considerable size. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Excellent Speed: Due to her small stature and really lack of strength Kirei has trained herself to focus on other areas, such as speed. When it comes to speed she is rather quick to the point she can outrun most people and has been described as being slightly faster than most woman her age and is rather difficult to catch. Excellent Stamina: Once again to make up for being just about average in strength Kirei has done extensive training to ensure she could last for long periods of time. With also only having normal levels of magic energy she has made it so she can last for several minutes or a few hours at a time without tiring too quickly even when using her magic. Excellent Agility: With her agility Kirei has become quite flexible and shows excellent coordination and balance, allowing her to move along spots that some might have a hard time getting in and out of. Her reflexes are also far faster than normal to allow her quick reaction times to most actions while her movements are also rather fluid in motion. Defensive Combat: Kirei though is not all for going into close combat thus she has proven to be better from a distance. But when in close combat she utilizes ways to which she can force her opponents movements to shift or roll away from her and also to block or use their own momentum against them. She will then usually follow up with using a spell or one of her other natural skills to be able to maneuver away. Magic Abilities Water Magic: Kirei is a skilled used of Water Magic, which enables her to use water for multiple purposes in her spells. She is skilled enough that not only can she manipulate water from sources such as ponds, rivers, and the ocean but she can also manipulate it from the air itself. Though there usually has to be moisture in order for this to work without a water source. : Water Drill: After creating a magic circle in front of herself Kirei gathers three orbs of water in front of her before they are blasted towards her opponents, spinning at high speeds like a drill and slam into her opponent. : Striking Levianthan: With this attack Kirei usually has to gather large amounts of water before it then takes the shape of a sea serpent which then lunges at the intended target with the force of a tsunami. This attack is Kirei's most power in that it destroys everything directly in it's path but it takes time to gather the needed amount of water to have it at full strength. : Water Shuriken: A rather simple technique in which like her Water Drill Kirei gathers orbs of water about the size of her head in front of her before they take shape as large shuriken. These shuriken are then thrown towards the target at high speeds and are exceptionally sharp, easily able to slice through a tree. :: Mini Water Shuriken Dance: Another version of the Water Shuriken spell that takes the form of several smaller shurikens, only about the size of her palm. They are still sharp and able to cut through most surfaces but what makes this attack more deadly is that Kirei can create far more shuriken than she could with the normal spell. : Water Lily Barrier: Kirei's only defensive spell which can take the form of a giant water lily flower, something similar to those found in the Amazon Basin as a reference. This spell is cast in front of her to create a water barrier to withstand some force before it's destroyed with it's size varying to protect only herself, a few people, or several. Though the bigger this shield is the more draining it can become. Trivia